


Nepotism

by Rosethornss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confused Shuichi, DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kokichi loves his boyfriend, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethornss/pseuds/Rosethornss
Summary: Kokichi gets Shuichi a pretty big birthday present, and Shuichi isn't at all prepared (mostly because he thinks DICE has only ten members).
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Nepotism

“Shuuuumaiii, this show is boringggg. Let’s watch something fun!”

Kokichi is up earlier than usual, of course. Twenty minutes of peace and quiet is a lot to ask. He thought that today, of all days, he might get it—he had been coerced into taking the day off specifically to avoid what he was about to do, but he didn’t really mind much anyway.

With a deep sigh and a “here, have fun,” Shuichi tosses the remote over to his boyfriend and starts heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Maybe he could use the “day off” to finally close out the Uemura case—

Or not, as he’s pushed back onto the sofa with a soft “fwumph”

“Non non! You’re staying right here! We’re going to watch something together!” 

The wholly untrusting look that earns Kokichi starts the waterworks. “My beloved doesn’t want to snuggle up with li’l ol’ me? It’s so cold, does Shumai want me to get frostbite? WAAAAA—”

“Kichi, it’s September. It’s too early for you to be using the ‘cold’ excuse.”

That manages to stop the tears, but the pout doesn’t leave until Shuichi, with a resigned grumble, pulls himself back up in his seat to show he’ll stay. 

“So… what do you want to watch then?” 

Kokichi puts on a look of clearly-faux contemplation. “Well! It’s my beloved’s birthday, so I think he should choose.”

The remote he cheerfully hands over is quickly tossed aside, getting a yelp out of the small boy as he practically leaps over Shuichi’s lap to retrieve it. Normally, the detective’s expectant smirk would land him in who knows what kind of trouble, but he knows can get away with it today. For the supposed Supreme Leader, birthdays are law. That, and he’s obviously up to something, and not even some teasing is saving Shuichi now. 

“Shuuuuu, this show is so _boring_. Why don’t you watch something more fun! Like… your dumb news shows. _Something_ interesting has to be happening in the world.”

Seconds after opening his mouth to point out the contradiction between ‘news’ and ‘not boring,’ Shuichi closes it again, because— _what the hell is he planning?_ This is dangerous, he can feel it. Probably best to just… sit back and hope for the best. So that’s what he does. It’s not really the worst morning. A cuddle and the news might be just what he needs to separate himself from his work and feel like a normal part of society again. 

As Shuichi had expected (and hoped), it was all the usual—everyday politics, so and so famous person speaking out about such and such…

“Following a growing wave of public support for nontraditional unions in Japan, a rash and unexpected bill to legalize same-sex marriage nationwide has just been passed by the House of Councillors, and is due to be enacted into law. After the first election of an openly gay man to the House in 2019…” 

“What?”

Shuichi turns to his partner in shock, expecting to see a similar expression from the other. This was out of nowhere—even with relatively high public support, the declining birthrate and fact that the government makeup hadn’t really changed recently should mean… But his train of confused thought is broken the moment he sees Kokichi meeting his eyes, triumphant grin bouncing giddily like a kid who just drove their last opponent bankrupt in monopoly.

“What.” He asks again, though this time like he might actually get an answer. “What do you know.”

“Happy Birthday Shumai! Do you like it? I put a lot of effort into this one, so you’d better shower me with plenty of praise.” 

“What?”

“Geez Shuichi, are you broken?” He knocks on Shuichi’s head like he’s trying to fix him, entirely unfazed by the story still running on the TV behind him. Shuichi grabs for the remote to switch from the local news, just to check if this is some elaborate prank. When he finds the national news is reporting the same thing is when he realizes he should probably ask some questions.

“You… you knew about this… how?” That gets him a pout.

“C’mon Mister Detective, I’ve already practically told you, saying it out loud like this really ruins the mood y’know? It’s your birthday present!” He swings his arms open celebratorily, and Shuichi can just picture a cape flowing behind him like some superhero, or like…

“I- are you really?” With each second of stuttered contemplation, Kokichi grows more impatient and visibly disappointed.

“I told you I was the Supreme Leader of a secret evil organization. Why don’t people ever listen to me?”

“DICE? I- I’ve met DICE! You told me it was just you and your graffiti gang, there’s no way someone like Ace is pulling off something like this!”

“No duh he isn’t. But I also told you that we had over 10,000 members and could change the world with a single phone call. Are you— **sniffle** —really telling me that my beloved has doubted me this whole time?”

Shuichi is stuck between switching to damage control and calling Kokichi’s bluff before he’s teased for all eternity and actually believing him. He’s a good liar, but he’s not this good, and he’s not waking up this early without knowing something was going to happen. The detective would love to at his brain for more evidence, but it’s 7am and Kokichi’s playing with his nails in that way he does when he’s actually nervous and the news that started all of this is just starting to sink in and all Shuichi wants to do is kiss him.

So he does.

“Is this my ‘thank you?’” Kokichi manages to breathe out when they separate. Shuichi giggles at this despite himself. 

“If you really did decide to… god, to legalize gay marriage, specifically today, just for me… Then sure, for now this is your thank you." Kokichi gives an agitated huff at this, but goes in for another kiss instead of arguing back. 

“I would have shown you the base if you’d asked.”

“No you wouldn’t have.” 

“I would have eventually! I _will!_ Just not while you’re a stinky detective.” Shuichi chuckles at this one. “Not that law enforcement could touch us anyway.”

“Should I be worried?” Kokichi shrugs, but Shuichi knows he couldn’t distrust him if he wanted to. “And I’m not going to regret saying I believe you this time?”

“Not if you don’t want to, I guess.”

“You know, people are going to start asking us when we’re getting married now.”

Kokichi twists his head up from where it’s resting on the detective’s chest. “It’s a good question.”

But it’s 7am, and Shuichi’s still in mild shock and definitely has more important questions to ask before that one, so he just answers with a quick kiss to the forehead and lays back, boyfriend in his arms, and enjoys the rest of Japan processing his birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys have cable because Shuichi likes to watch the local news for his detective work and definitely not because he needs to keep tabs on a local petty crime gang (branches are for the fun little things~).
> 
> Also, no, I won’t pretend I know anything about Japanese politics or culture. I did the bare minimum of “research”, mainly from this interesting article: https://www.nytimes.com/2019/11/27/world/asia/japan-gay-marriage.html That doesn’t mean I actually understand how the government or culture works, but I’m leaving that to Kokichi. He said he can change the world with a phone call so :shrug:


End file.
